1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to power supplies, in general, and to a power supply or power conditioner which is used to drive a frequency source and which has little or no adverse effect on the output signal produced by the frequency source, in particular.
2. Prior Art
There are many circuits known in the art which are used for providing power and/or frequency signals. These circuits are usually referred to as power sources, power supplies, frequency sources and the like. Unfortunately, most of these circuits produce an output signal which has ripple, noise, a signature, or some combination thereof thereon. Ripple and noise as well known signal characteristics which are usually addressed by applying further filtration to the output of the circuit. However, the additional filtration usually results in attenuation of the signal, additional cost of the circuit and other well known shortcomings.
In a similar fashion, many power supplies generate a "signature" which is a signal pattern which is unique to the power supply and identifies same much in the nature of a fingerprint. This is not a significant problem in most ordinary usages (except for the fact that it creates ripple and noise). However, in the case of many secure usages, this signature signal can be used to identify a particular source. For example, in military applications or other applications which use encrypted signals or secure operations, it frequently occurs that a source of signals seek to remain anonymous or unidentifiable. However, in many instances, the source can be identified and located by means of appropriate spectrum analyzing which interprets the signal and discovers the signature for the power supply. By thus identifying the signature, the source can be identified despite any covert activities which are otherwise undertaken.
Thus, it is highly desirable to provide a suitable electronic circuit which can be used for removing various undesirable signals at the output of a power supply circuit without the necessity for the large scale filtration devices.